Anunciadora de la luna
by cutebeast64
Summary: YAOI Sasuke siempre ha sido ese tipo superficial al que nadani nadie le importa, pero cuando se atreva a conocer mejor a Naruto y el secreto que guarda, cambiará por amor para tratar de salvarle...
1. Chapter 1

ANUNCIADORA DE LA LUNA

CAP 1: NACIMIENTO DE UNA LUZ

_¿Qué son esas luces?-_

_Son las larvas que viste en el agua -_

_No es posible… esas cosas eran "horripibles"-_

Sonó el timbre para anunciar el final de la clase, por lo que todos se levantaron impulsivamente, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios del atareado profesor que se esforzaba en callarlos para decirles la tarea, para, al final, darse por vencido, sentándose, en su puesto exhausto.

Todos hablaban de cosas inútiles y superficiales, como salas de belleza, dinero, y lujosos autos deportivos que él podía costear con facilidad, por lo que le importaba realmente poco.

En las mujeres, lo que realmente le gustaban era que tuviera unos pechos enormes, como los que tenían las chicas con las que se pasaba, Karin, Ino, Temari y hasta, en cierto modo la tierna Hinata-chan. De resto las mujeres no le parecían útiles, así que a la mayoría ya las había despachado, incluyendo a Sakura, aquella plasta de pecho plano, que a pesar de saber que él no estaba interesado seguía persiguiéndole para que fueran juntos al cine, a comer, o a cualquier estupidez que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Aunque no todo con esa pelirrosa era malo. Además de ser amable, inteligente y una buena amiga, se había ofrecido a hacerle todos los trabajos y tareas a cambio de una esperanza inexistente… Y él, pensando en todo el trabajo que le ahorraría y en el tiempo que le quedaría libre para salir con una cantidad de chicas de grandes pechos, había aceptado sin dudarlo.

Los hombres no le importaban. Apenas si entraban en el contexto de su vida porque eran necesarios en ocasiones mínimas para cualquier clase de trabajos estúpidos, como traerle chicas, o para, venciéndoles atraerlas por su cuenta.

Y si, sí se daba cuenta de que su vida estaba vacía, y de que su único gusto real eran los delgados cuerpos de sílfides de las mujeres… tal vez, lo único que atravesaba este superficial estado en el que se encontraba era el arte que se hallaba en una pintura o un libro melancólico e irresistible por su matiz de sensualidad…

Era imposible que existiera alguien tan delicado y melancólicamente seductor como para atraerle… ¿Verdad?...

Levantó la mirada, y a través de la "gentuza" que se arremolinaba para tratar de salir, logró divisar algo que nunca había divisado, y que por eso le parecía tan extraño…

Naruto llevando los libros del maestro. Eso no era nada raro. Era un castigo bastante común por su comportamiento en clase… Lo raro era que le atrajera tanto… Y le pareció tan increíblemente extraño que se preguntó si sería el mismo Naruto que había conocido desde el inicio de ese año escolar…

Fue una impresión fugaz, pues apenas notó que era observado, el rubio comenzó a sonreír con esa expresión bobalicona tan común … Pero, por solo un instante, él mismo en el que se sintió atraído por ese rubio, pudo notar una mirada melancólica, tan sensual y adictiva que quiso volver a verla, saber si era real y pues… haría lo que fuera por eso...

- Sasuke-kun ¿quieres venir a mi casa a ver unas películas?- Dijo Karin, colgándose de su brazo, de tal manera que, por besarla y llevarla a su casa tuvo que posponer su pequeño experimento… Solo por un día.

Fue entonces cuando notó que todo su tiempo lo ocupaba en sus chicas, ya que a pesar de que quiso sacar tiempo para ir a hablar con Naruto, y hacer ese simple experimento… simplemente pudo. Cuando no estaba con Hinata lo estaba con Temari, con Ino, Ten-ten o con Karin. Y cuando ninguna de ellas tenía tiempo para él, algunos chicos lo invitaba a un bar lleno de hermosas chicas tal y como las quería…

Así que decidió solo atacar…

¿podrías recoger los libros de cálculo y llevarlos a la biblioteca?- Inquirió Asuma, el maestro de física, al rubio que estaba aún bromeando sobre su "barba de chivo" con Sakura, que apenas si lo determinaba…

¿y tiene que ser ahora?- inquirió un poco enojado- lo haré la próxima vez… es que, tengo algo importante que hacer

Debiste pensar en eso antes de interrumpir mi clase… ¡Diez veces!

Naruto miró al profesor enojado, con esos tiernos morritos infantiles que le caracterizaban y comenzó a pasar por todos los puestos, aumentando en poco tiempo el tamaño de aquella enorme pila de libros, que parecía estar a punto de caerse de entre sus brazos… Como era habitual…

Karin notó de inmediato como Sasuke miraba a Naruto, embelesado como ella le veía a él, y harta de ese comportamiento que para ella era inaceptable en su Sasuke, corrió hacía Naruto, dejó el libro en el borde de la pila y aprovechó para empujarle, antes de salir corriendo:

Ups! ¡Es que voy de afán!- Se "excusó"

Sasuke miró a Naruto, sentado en el suelo, recogiendo los libros, con expresión de furia incontrolable. Realmente era un chico tonto… pero eso solo lo hacía más tierno y hasta… lindo.

Sasuke vamos a ver unas películas ¿vienes?- Inquirió Ino, parada en el borde de la puerta, acompañada de Isarabi, Temari y Hinata

Tengo cosas que hacer chicas. Tal vez en otro momento- Decidió en un instante

Se arrodilló en el suelo, recogió uno de los libros y se lo tendió a Naruto, en el gesto más servicial que jamás le haría a nadie. Tratando de conquistarle con una mirada, tal y como hacía con todas las chicas

¿el magnificente Uchiha se dignó a bajar de su nube para ayudar a un simple mortal?- Dijo sarcástico, mirándolo con una furia desconocida- No necesito tu ayuda, así que si pensabas hacer tu buena acción del día… Pues… lamento desilusionarte.

Te estoy ayudando- gritó enojado al notar como él rubio, tras arrebatarle el libro, lo ignoraba- ¿está eso mal?

No. Está mal que creas que necesito tu ayuda… No soy como esas chicas… Yo no TE necesito, y definitivamente NO necesito tu ayuda-

Vamos, no seas terco- Gritó levantando uno de los libros para ponérselo en las manos

No. Soy terco. Ya me ayudaste, así que ya puedes irte…- dijo

Naruto lo miró con sus ojos azules, tan profundos y místicos, directo a sus propios ojos ónice, se levantó lentamente, con una seriedad inimaginable, y luego, con todos los libros en sus brazos desapareció por él portal, dejando a Sasuke con ese irresistible deseo de conocerlo más…

Corrió tras él, a través de los amplios corredores de aquella escuela, pero no logró alcanzarlo. Cuando llegó a la Biblioteca ya él rubio la había dejado hacía un rato y como siempre había desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie…

Nunca lo había notado. Pero Naruto era una persona realmente compleja, incluso a pesar de la simpleza que aparentaban sus sonrisas bobaliconas, sus burlas acerca de todas las cosas, su falta de seriedad y de aplicación, y la poca inteligencia que parecía demostrar…

Ahora se preguntaba con una emoción más vívida, no solo quien era ese chico, sino también si podrían ser amigos. Era la primera vez que compartir una parte de su vida con alguien (que no fuera en el sexo… Todavía no se ha enterado de que eso también se puede hacer con Naru xDD), no solo le parecía viable, sino necesario.

Como decía Hobbs, "El hombre es un ser sociable", y ni él podía escapar a esa definición del genero humano, era él momento de unirse con alguien en algo más serio que visitas casuales…Y Naruto parecía el candidato perfecto, aunque primero tenía que comprobarlo.

Así que, al día siguiente, solo se sentó en la mesa del comedor frente a Naruto, y se lo quedó mirando largo rato. Naruto era atractivo, divertido e interesante… Incluso él lo admitía… ¿Entonces por qué se la pasaba tan solo… sin una sola persona a su alrededor?

¿qué haces aquí? ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro ayer con que no necesitaba tu compasión?- Dijo enojado, levantando la mirada de su comida, como si con eso fuera suficiente, para alejarlo de allí

No estoy compadeciéndote. ¿No puedo simplemente sentarme y hacerte un poco de compañía?- Inquirió con un tic en su ojo derecho

¿debería creer que tú harías algo independientemente de tus propios intereses?- Inquirió el ojiazul- lo lamento Sasuke, pero yo me doy cuenta de que TU no eres una buena persona… En lo absoluto-

Eres un testarudo- Susurró el moreno con expresión de molestia en el rostro

Entonces vete- Dijo él rubio

No lo haré- Dijo Sasuke con una fijeza casi ridícula en su mirada

Entonces yo me iré- Dijo el rubio levantándose de su puesto con presteza

No esta vez Uzumaki. Te vas a quedar conmigo lo quieras o no- Dijo sujetándole el brazo con fuerza

No… Yo no quiero estar contigo y no me obligarás- Respondió golpeándole en las manos- Mas bien ve con tus chicas, Sasuke. Mira que ya te están extrañando-

No voy con ellas. Quiero estar contigo-

Tal vez, su voz expresaba más que sus palabras, o quizás en su mirada se vio la sinceridad con la que se había armado antes de comenzar a hablar. Tal vez el rubio era más susceptible a los cambios de ánimo de lo que su apariencia pudiera hacerle parecer, porque dejó de forcejear y, con una mirada llena de una melancolía mezclada don una firme determinación se sentó de nuevo, en su lugar, mirando fijamente a Sasuke…

¿Dónde está el truco?- Inquirió un poco nervioso, sin que se notara más que en sus ojos azulosos, que trataban e cubrirse con indiferencia

No hay truco, solo quiero estar contigo. ¿Es eso tan malo como para que quieras huir de mi a cada rato?- Respondió seriamente

¿Quieres que seamos… amigos?- Inquirió temeroso de una negativa rotunda

_Es que estas luces son insectos-_

_No es posible. Son muy lindas para serlo-_

_Pero lo son. Nacen de esas larvas y se llaman Luciérnagas- _


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2. CRECIMIENTO DE UNA "LUNÉNLULA"*

_¿Cómo algo tan desagradable como una larva puede volverse algo tan lindo como una "lucénaga"?_

_Se dice luciérnaga, y pasa un largo tiempo en el que se transforman en esas brillantes luces, por que no es nada fácil-_

_¿Y no se las puede ayudar?-_

Era increíble como un simple "¿por qué no?", había cambiado tanto su vida en las pocas semanas transcurridas, desde que inició su acercamiento a ese ridículo rubio, que se la pasaba jugando y no lo idolatraba por ser Uchiha, que era lo que todos hacían al verlo.

"_No hay truco, solo quiero estar contigo. ¿Es eso tan malo como para que quieras huir de mi a cada rato?- Respondió seriamente_

_¿Quieres que seamos… amigos?- Inquirió temeroso de una negativa rotunda" _

Cuando Naruto dijo esas simples palabras, se dio cuenta de que él, Sasuke Uchiha, había confesado que quería estar con él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, incluso cuando, por su personalidad antisocial, siempre había preferido la soledad, totalmente apartado de los que querían ser sus amigos.

Como ya no podía negarlo, y una extraña sensación de nervios al haber sido descubierto, comenzaba a aparecer en la boca de su estómago, no acertó más que ha decir "¿Por qué no?".

Y así comenzó esa extraña amistad, que cada vez se hacía un poco más fuerte. Desde ese día, cada vez que se acercaba al rubio, este parecía contener sus deseos de huir para permanecer a su lado, mirarle fijamente y sonreír…

En esas dos semanas, se había dado cuenta de lo carismático que era Naruto, y comenzó inconscientemente a preguntarse por qué no tenía amigos reales, ya que, aunque parecía estar siempre rodeado de gente, en los momentos en los que realmente importaba, nadie quería estar con él…

Casi le parecía extraño que Naruto hubiera aceptado estar con él, como amigos, cuando a todos los demás parecía rechazarlos, de una manera, que le parecía demasiado cortante, incluso a él, Sasuke Uchiha, el experto en sacar a las personas de su vida, sin importar lo importantes que hubieran sido, o podido llegar a ser.

Tal y como alguna vez le dijeron: el había perdido su corazón con el dolor de la pérdida de todos a los que una vez amó… Esa era una cicatriz profundamente marcada en su corazón… Que había sido desgarrado, y que aún nadie había sido capaz de volver a unir…

Aunque nunca le había importado lo que sucediera con esa herida de su corazón, ya que casi creía imposible que alguien pudiera lastimarle en aquel punto, creyendo por completo su teatro de amo eterno incapaz de sentir. Sakura le había dicho que sanaría su corazón, pero fue igual que todas las que fueron antes y de las que fueron después… sació sus deseos y luego fue sacada a patadas de su vida.

A ella en especial la recordaba, por que no le había permitido olvidarla, apareciendo siempre en los peores momentos, para recordarle todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos… A veces hasta tenía el increíble deseo de sacar una orden de restricción que alejara de una vez por todas de su vida… A esa maldita acosadora profesional…

¿Te ayudo con eso?- Dijo parándose despreocupado al lado del rubio que llevaba de nuevo los libros del maestro, como castigo por su frecuente indisciplina, que parecía empeorar

¿No te dije ya que no necesitaba ni tu ayuda ni tu compasión?- Respondió el rubio girándose tan rápido para darle la espalda, que algunos de los libros se le cayeron al suelo, sin que pudiera recogerlos

Bien, no te lo pediré… Solo voy a llevar estos libros- insistió Sasuke recogiéndolos del suelo- y tú no puedes decir nada, por que no te estoy ayudando. Solo voy a llevarlos y punto.

Ya había aprendido las maneras de callar a ese rubio, de una manera fácil y divertida, consiguiendo siempre lo que quería, aunque le resultaba mucho más difícil que con todos los demás… Era esa exactamente la razón de que le interesara tanto estar allí para acompañar al ojiazul, ayudarlo o simplemente seguirle la corriente en una de sus muchas bromas.

Está bien. Llévalo- permitió el rubio haciendo una infantil cara de furia

Vamos dobe- Dijo Sasuke inmediatamente, partiendo hacia la biblioteca con el ojiazul tras él

Oye no te adelantes- Chilló el chico alcanzándolo- Yo quiero ir adelante-

¿Y crees que te voy a dejar de buenas a primeras?- Preguntó Sasuke con una expresión de "ni en tus sueños"

¿sí?- Pidió Naruto con una sonrisa tonta

Pues no- respondió de inmediato, hiendo aún más rápido

Sasuke-teme. Yo tampoco te dejaré ir adelante- gritó corriendo para rebasarlo

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, parecían un par de caballos de carreras briosos, atravesando los corredores a una velocidad impresionante, intentando que los libros no se les cayeran de las manos, siempre atendiendo, aunque solo fuera con la mirada a si su oponente ya iba atrás, lo había rebasado o seguían de igual a igual.

Yo primero- Dijo Naruto poniendo los libros en el borde de la mesa al tiempo que Sasuke, completamente exhausto

No dobe, YO llegué primero- Contestó Sasuke tratando de recuperar el aire que ya había huido de nuevo de sus labios

Eso… NO es cierto- Gritó el rubio dispuesto a golpear a Sasuke

Si lo es- Respondió Sasuke, casi listo para matar a ese bakka a golpazos

¿Quieres hostias? Por qué te las daré cuando y como quieras- Gritó remangándose las mangas negras del uniforme

Ambos sabemos que yo ganaría- presumió Sasuke, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupado.

Ya verás maldito teme-

¡ya basta chicos! Ustedes no hacen más que pelearse todo el tiempo ¿no podrían continuar su pelea afuera?- Dijo la mujer de la biblioteca, una chica pelinegra y de ojos negros

Pero Anko-san ¡él me provocó!- Insistió Naruto señalando a Sasuke

Yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad… Usuratonkachi- Rebatió Sasuke sin inmutarse

Ya ahora sí, estás acabado-

Naruto se lanzó sobre él tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo, cayendo ambos al piso, donde comenzaron a golpearse con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces, incluso aunque los intentaron separar varias veces…

Fue tu culpa- Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo el silencio

Tu fuiste el que se me lanzó encima- Respondió el azabache

Tú me provocaste al decirme así-

¿Cómo? ¿Usuratonkachi?- Inquirió, el moreno mirándole desconcertado

¡ya deja de llamarme así!- Gritó el rubio casi cayéndose de la camilla

¡vamos chicos! Puede que no sea un hospital, pero hay que tenerle respeto a estos sitios- Dijo al mujer volviendo a sentar al rubio

Ambos habían salido bastante heridos de aquella contienda, por lo que los habían llevado a enfermería, donde Shizune los había curado contra su voluntad. Ya solo le faltaba ponerle unas vendas a Naruto en una cortada que se había hecho al caer.

¿Por qué no te vas ya Sasuke? Así Naruto no estará tratando de botarse de la cama a cada rato – Casi suplicó la enfermera

Insisto en que su comportamiento no es mi culpa. Por lo que tengo todo el derecho de quedarme aquí cuanto quiera- Insistió Sasuke- Además, habíamos quedado de ir a la estación del metro juntos-

Naruto lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules, tratando de hallar la mentira en sus palabras al ver a través de sus ojos, pero el moreno, no le permitía la vista de sus ojos penetrantes y profundos, oscuros y mortales.

Cuando la mujer terminó de vendarle la herida y le dijo que ya podía irse, Naruto saltó de la camilla, miró fijamente a aquel moreno de ojos oscuros y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, dejándole rezagado de inmediato…

Y ese era el tipo de extraños comportamientos que odiaba en Naruto, como en nadie más… Era la única persona con la que se esforzaba en congeniar y él solo se escapaba cada vez que podía. Debía de ser eso lo que mantenía a todos tan alejados de él… Si tan solo pudiera evitar ese ridículo comportamiento de una vez por todas.

es solo un estúpido concierto- Dijo enojado por enésima vez

Pero Sasuke, es de la mejor banda de toda la historia- Repitió Karin mirándole con ojitos de perrito lloroso

¡Tienes entradas! Creí que estaban agotadas… Estuve todo él día al teléfono y ni siquiera las conseguí- interrumpió Naruto.

Claro, solo alguien con mi gran personalidad podría conseguirlas- Dijo Karin, mostrando sus pechos de manera provocativa.- Algo que tu nunca podrás tener

"Claro. Naruto no es una perra" pensó Sasuke para sus adentros al verla de esa manera

Ahora, si pudieras alejar tu estúpido rostro de mi presencia, y nos dejaras solos a Sasuke-kun y a mí… te lo agradecería- Dijo ella cortante

Claro… perra- Dijo Naruto, evadiendo el golpe de la chica para correr hacia la salida

¡Qué estúpido!- Dijo la pelirroja enojada- Ahora Sasuke ¿irás?-

Sasuke miró atentamente las entradas al concierto… Las dos entradas del concierto. Las dos que Karin planeaba usar a manera de cita… La miró con una expresión diabólica y sonrió de lado. Tal vez tomaría las entradas, solo por esa ocasión…

_No lo sé… Nunca lo he intentado-_

_Seguro se volverían más "monitas" si las ayudáramos-_

_Si… probablemente… pero ¿cómo hacerlo?-_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 Época de Romance

_¿Qué hacen ahora?_

_Están volando en círculos, rodeándose entre ellas, haciendo hermosas figuras en el cielo-_

_Puedo Verlo, no soy ciego… Lo que pregunto es ¿Para qué lo hacen?_

Sonó el timbre para salir de las clases, por lo que todos se levantaron de sus puestos guardando los libros, dispuestos a salir de sus salones, sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer para conseguir la preciada libertad. Naruto ya se iba, tratando de esquivar a quienes querían impedirle la salida, desesperado por hallarse fuera…

Lo miró desde la distancia. No pensaba permitir que ese estúpido niño le dijera que no… Otra vez. Estaba harto de lidiar con él… pero no le gustaba perder… Jamás le había gustado y probablemente nunca le gustaría… Tener el apellido Uchiha, para él, era sinónimo de "Ganar siempre".

Justo cuando el rubio se sentía libre en uno de los pasillos, con aquel sentimiento infantil en su pecho adolescente, de algo que después de parecer imposible se ha conseguido, cuando alguien le sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

Trató de soltarse, pero era imposible lidiar contra alguien tan fuerte como para sostenerle con una sola mano de su brazo. Luchó fieramente sin siquiera ver quien era, y tras un largo forcejeo se rindió al notar que su captor era Sasuke, es más, TENÍA que ser Sasuke… Nadie era tan endemoniadamente persistente

Ya suéltame, joder- Dijo enojado, mirándole con sus orbes azules llenos de impaciencia

¿Quieres ir o no?- Inquirió mirándole directamente a los ojos, tendiéndole las boletas de aquel estúpido concierto

¿Me regalarás las boletas para que vaya con mi novia?- Dijo enojado, tratando de soltarse, sin que Sasuke cediera

Ni siquiera tienes novia-

Podría conseguirla si quisiera- Respondió Arisco

No es cierto, y ambos lo sabemos- Dijo con una mirada autosuficiente- ¿Quieres ir o no?

Gracias por la boleta… Solo hay un problema… Que mi asiento está justo al lado del tuyo, y no quiero que te metas- Respondió tomando la boleta para irse- ¿Por qué no se lo dejas a Karin? Al menos ella no haría cara de estreñida todo el tiempo-

Vamos a ir juntos.- Dijo Sasuke- Lo quieras, o no. Estoy harto de lidiar contigo. Te recojo a las siete-

No quiero que me recojas, suena a CITA romántica-

Si eso quieres… Entonces es una cita- Dijo totalmente enojado- paso por tu casa a las SIETE, y estés listo o no, te saco aunque sea a puñeteras patadas-

Naruto lo miró alejarse. Nunca hubiera esperado que en vez de sacarlo a patadas, o haberse rendido, Sasuke le hubiera confirmado que eso era, efectivamente, una cita.

¿Quieres un caramelo?- Inquirió el rubio, mirándole con una expresión zorruna, chupando un caramelo de fresa

¿Un caramelo…?- Preguntó confundido, mirándole en un gesto de reprobación total- No me gusta el dulce-

No seas tan amargado Uchiha- Respondió cerrando sus ojos en una expresión infantil de enojo- Solo toma un dulce-

Había estado todo él día regalando dulces a los que conocía, lo cuál era realmente extraño viniendo de aquel chico, que aunque tierno y amable, no tenía ni un solo amigo. Y por alguna razón, él era el ÚLTIMO al que le ofrecía un caramelo… Aunque tampoco era que le molestara… o sintiera celos… Para nada… No… En lo absoluto…

¿para que quieres que tome un dulce?- Inquirió enojado

Para ver si dejas de ser tan amargado y te vuelves un poco más dulce… ¡Cómo yo!- Sonrió ampliamente

NO ME GUSTAN LOS DULCES- Repitió, rebosando de una furia desesperada, como la de un demonio

Mira… ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que teníamos una cita...?- Dijo enojado- Yo NO QUIERO salir contigo en una cita, pero tú me OBLIGASTE. Así que ahora, tú TENDRÁS que tomar un dulce, lo quieras o no.

Sasuke lo miró enojado… Cada vez se arrepentía un poco más de haberse metido con aquel chico, que no hacía más que tomarle del pelo y hacerle la vida insoportable, de mil maneras distintas y muy creativas…

Está bien, espero hayan caramelos de fresa- Cedió metiendo la mano en la bolsa de caramelos, mientras el rubio sonreía acomedido- Oye, no hay ningún caramelo-

No puede ser… Se me acabaron…- Dijo el rubio enojado agitando la bolsa en el aire, para ver si lograba sacar un dulce rezagado…- Maldita sea… Y era a ti a quien más quería regalarle un caramelo-

Bien, parece que es mi día de suerte- Dijo sonriendo autosuficiente

Dijiste que querías un caramelo de fresa ¿Verdad?- preguntó el rubio

Si. Pero no te queda ni un solo caramelo-

Si… me queda UNO- Dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó lentamente, le pasó ambos brazos sobre los hombros para poder equilibrarse, se paró de puntillas y le dio un solo beso, pasándole el caramelo que tenía en la boca. Luego se separó, quedando frente a él, con una sonrisa zorruna. Se rió al ver la cara de anormal que Sasuke tenía y luego salió corriendo, diciéndole a Sasuke que lo esperaba a las siete.

Las siete. Nunca le agradaron cosas como la impuntualidad, el desorden, el desaseo y la hipocresía, así que llegó a la hora convenida. Las siete en punto, marcaba su reloj cuando llegó ante la puerta de aquella casa tan... ¿Pobre? ¿Sucia? ¿Pequeña?

Era a las afueras de la ciudad. Había tenido que salir de su casa a las cinco, ya que había previsto lo difícil que sería hallar esa casa. De la escuela, nadie había ido allí, no aparecía en los registros de matricula, y por donde preguntaba, nadie parecía conocer al rubio dobe de ojos azules, que buscaba casi con desespero.

Después de andar a través de casi toda la ciudad, preguntando a casi todos los que veía, logró llegar a aquel barrio apartado, casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Las tejas casi se caían, las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis humillantes, las puertas estaban oxidadas, los perros andaban entre las ratas y otros animales desagradables, y los niños jugaban entre ellos, dando la impresión de un barrio realmente pobre…

Golpeó a la puerta. Todos parecían observarlo, por lo que cubrió con el borde de su camisa el reloj de plata de su muñeca, y trató de hacerse el desentendido. Destacaba demasiado por su pinta de niño rico, y se daba cuenta de eso… ¿Por qué ese maldito dobe se demoraba tanto en salir?

La puerta se abrió, pero no salió la figura delicada y "sumisa" (si claro xD) que estaba esperando

¿Tú eres…?- Preguntó aquel joven recostado en el borde de la puerta

Sasuke- Respondió irguiéndose para mostrar su nivel de superioridad

¿Qué hace un niño pijo aquí?- Inquirió mirándole fijamente a la vez que mascaba ruidosamente un chicle

No me importa hablar contigo así que, ¿Podrías simplemente quitarte de mi camino? ¿Emm…?-

Gaara- Respondió el chico mirándole sin siquiera intimidarse, haciendo una mirada tan fría y oscura que casi podría estremecer a alguien tan frío como él… pero no era suficiente- Y no pienso moverme de este sitio. Mi novio no piensa salir contigo-

¿Tú novio?- Inquirió sorprendido

Pues claro ¿Creíste que ese rubio podía ser tuyo?- Dijo- Él prefiere a gente un poco mejor ¿sabes? Más poderosa, menos petulante… Alguien que no se sienta la gran cosa por que tiene zapatos de marca-

Te voy a poner mi zapato de marca en el…-

Gaara, no te metas con él- Gritó el rubio apareciendo en la puerta para golpear a Gaara en la cabeza- ¿Vamos Sasuke?

Oye, Naruto, él era el que me quería golpear- Insistió Gaara, tratando de que le creyeran

Seguramente tú lo provocaste- Respondió cerrándole la puerta en la cara para salir corriendo con Sasuke prendido de su mano

Naruto se veía diferente a todas las anteriores veces que lo había visto. Tenía el cabello como si hubiera tratado con todas sus fuerzas y toda su voluntad de peinarlo, colocándole algunas hebillas, pese a lo cuál algunas de las puntas doradas seguían en punta… Su ropa parecía la mejor que tenía y estaba recién planchada, incluso tenía perfume en el cuello y las muñecas.

Te vestiste bien… ¿por qué?- Inquirió mirándole deteniendo la carrera que había emprendido

Dijiste que era una cita. ¿Acaso no debí?- Dijo mirándole enojado- Tú también te ves como si te hubieras arreglado bastante bien-

No en balde, Sasuke se había parado casi toda la tarde en frente del espejo, tratando de quedar lo mejor posible, en compañía de una Sakura sonriente que solo le decía "Te ves genial", sin importar lo mala que fuera la combinación de la ropa que se había puesto…

Lo sé… Pero no creí que realmente lo fueras a tomar como si fuera una cita… Después de todo solo somos amigos-

Lo sé… Pero además es un concierto de mi banda favorita… No voy a ir de cualquier manera a un evento tan importante- Dijo mirándole con una expresión enojada…

Eres un dobe- Dijo el moreno

Y tú un estreñido- Respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno, para ir tomados de las manos…

No creía que realmente a Naruto pudiera gustarle una banda así… Solo era música excesivamente romántica, y con una letra que solo repetía "Te Amo, Te Amo, por siempre Te Amo" por lo menos unas veinte veces cada minuto… Pero Naruto las cantaba como si fuera un Karaoke, apoyado en el borde de la baranda, como si así pudiera estar más cerca de sus celebridades… Haciendo una ovación de pie tras cada canción, pidiendo por los títulos muchas de esas canciones…

¡Love At First Sight! – Gritó el rubio casi lanzándose de su puesto hacia abajo.

Las luces brillaban a lo largo de aquel enorme sitio, lleno de fanáticos que cantaban tan desesperados como aquel rubio al que había ido a acompañar. Le asombraba por que era la primera vez que veía a ese rubio pedir algo con tanto desespero, como si fuera lo único que le importara. Las luces de colores se apagaron con toda la música, y como un rumor, inició aquella canción…

_Thought that I was going crazy_

_Just having one those days, yeah_

_Didn't know what to do_

_Then there was you_

Estaba oscuro, apenas si podía ver entre las sombras a aquel chico que además de ser su cita esa noche, seguía cantando la canción que sonaba, con el rumor de las voces que coreaban a la cantante, casi todas voces femeninas, aunque ahora un poco más apagado…

_And every thing went from wrong to right_

_And the starts came out and filled up the sky_

_The music you were playing really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight_

Esos ojos azules, de un tono infinito, capaz de hacerle enloquecer, lleno de desesperación por verlos finalmente domados, por su cuerpo y su expresión autoritaria, giraron lentamente hacia él, enfocándose en su mirada… la música sonó con más intensidad y una tenue luz de color rojizo, justo sobre ellos le hizo ver esa hermosa figura apoyada en la baranda, mirándole fijamente…

'_Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the__ first time I know _

_We were meant to be as one _

Por un momento casi pudo imaginar, que esa canción, dicha por esos labios, era para él, en vez de solo una repetición de las voces de la mujer que seguía cantando en frente… por un momento deseó que así fuera… Por solo un instante… Quiso que Naruto tuviera otro dulce de fresa que quisiera darle…

_Was tired of running out of luck_

_Thinking 'bout giving up_

_Didn't know what to do_

_Then there was you_

"You"… Solo quería que esas palabras se las dijera a él y no a otro… Solo quería tener por un instante a Naruto entre sus brazos… Quizás para sanar su corazón, quizás creyendo egoístamente que así ayudaría a alguien que no fuera el mismo… Cerró los ojos un instante… Casi queriendo taparse los oídos para no seguir viéndolo decir cosas imposibles, observándole impasible con esos orbes azules que estremecían su alma…

_And every thing went form wrong to right_

_And the starts came out and filled up the sky_

_The music you were playing really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight_

Abrió los ojos al sentir que había más luz, y pudo descubrir como todo el sitio mostraba, en medio de la oscuridad, cientos de estrellas brillantes, que volaban entre el espacio infinito… Que podían acariciar esos rubios cabellos como a él le gustaría…

'_Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew _

_We were meant to be as one _

Naruto estaba parado frente a él… Mirándole con esos ojos azules inquietos, evocando mil sensaciones prohibidas en su mente… mil sensaciones que quería experimentar… Las mismas sensaciones de tocar su cabello o besar sus labios… Incluso cuando nunca le quedara fácil hacerlo… Incluso cuando fuera imposible tocarle sin que se sintiera nervioso, temblara tiernamente y quizás, deseara estar en otro lugar… Distante… Lejano… Apartado

'_Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_We were meant to be as one_

… No supo si fue verdad o no, no supo si su mente quería jugar con él… pero entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre la emoción del momento, y el ruido de los aplausos y la música que aún no dejaba de sonar… casi pudo verle diciendo: "me gustas"… pero fue tan fugaz… Que era imposible que fuera algo cierto… Imposible, improbable ¿Extraño?... ¿O más bien posible?

_And every thing went form wrong to right_

_And the starts came out and filled up the sky_

_The music yo__u were playing really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight_

Salieron del concierto apenas terminó, con el rubio corriendo hacia la salida como un niño pequeño que ya extraña su casa, abriéndose paso entre la gente a empujones y maldiciones.

Hacia frío. La gente tomaba comida de las tiendas cercanas, evitando demorarse mucho fuera de su casa… Después de todo no era demasiado seguro andar por las calles tan tarde en la noche… Y Naruto actuaba como si nada…

_Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_We were meant to be as one_

¿Cómo podía él saber que era lo que pensaba aquel rubio si todo lo ocultaba con sus falsas sonrisas…? ¿Cómo podía adivinar si realmente existía algo más que amistad en esa relación sin que fuera totalmente unilateral? Casi podía admitir que la canción quedaba bien para ellos… Después de todo, él se había enamorado a primera vista de aquel rubio… Sin que existieran razones para sentir nada… Y todo parecía volverse mejor al estar a su lado 

_Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_We were meant to be as one_

A eso se le llama una buena cita- Dijo el rubio sonriendo al notar que ya casi llegaban a su casa…

Pero es solo de amigos, no es como que quiera que seamos pareja ni nada…- Dijo inmediatamente, delatando sin querer sus pensamientos

Bien, si así quieres que sea, a mí no me molesta- Respondió mirándole como confundido- Eres bastante extraño… ya sabes… no sueles ser así…-

¿Cómo? No tengo nada raro… no es que me gustes… no es que me asombre que seas atractivo, ni que no sepa como actuar cuando estoy contigo por que ahora siento que todo ha cambiado- Dijo nervioso

Claro ¬¬*… ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Dijo totalmente confundido, sin saber que era lo que le pasaba a Sasuke

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Naruto se paró al lado de la puerta, y lo miró seriamente, como tratando de descubrir que era lo que le sucedía… Sasuke no podía evitarlo… realmente sentía que su corazón se descontrolaba… jamás había estado tan nervioso, en toda su vida… Siempre parecía dominar la situación… Pero ahora no sabía que hacer

Me agrada salir contigo ¿Podríamos salir en una cita de nuevo algún día?- Inquirió aún apoyado en la puerta, mirándole como si quisiera que algo sucediera…

Yo creí que habías dicho que no te gustaba salir en una cita conmigo-

Eso fue antes de esta noche- Sonrió ampliamente…- Tal vez podamos ir a jugar videojuegos o hacer un partido con los del instituto-

¿Sabes que la gente que sale en citas demasiado seguido se les llama "novios"?- Dijo Sasuke mirándole entre nervioso y molesto

¿En serio? Entonces tal vez debamos serlo- Dijo en un tono tan modulado que no se podría decir hablaba en serio o bromeaba…- O tú debas dejar de parecer un estúpido enamorado…-

¿No tienes ya un novio?- Dijo recordando a Gaara

No sé de que estás hablando-

Pero sus acciones valieron más. Se acercó a él lentamente, como dándole la oportunidad de parar si era eso lo que quería… Se paró en la punta de los pies para alcanzarlo, mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso en los labios, con una delicadeza infinita. El sonido de su corazón retumbaba más fuerte que una explosión, haciéndole temblar… Estaba paralizado… Naruto se soltó, abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, regalándole una tierna mirada a través de la puerta entreabierta, antes de cerrar… se quedó un momento así sin poder moverse… Tocó sus labios como si no pudiera creerlo y sonrió levemente, antes de partir de vuelta a su hogar…

Pero no todos parecían tan alegres… Y una sombra conocida estaba apoyada bastante cerca, observando entre la oscuridad incierta lo que sucedía… deseando matar a uno y tener al otro


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4 CUANDO MÁS BRILLA LA LUZ

_¿Qué significa "sutil"?_

_Significa suave, delicado y engañoso… Algo romántico sin que parezca exagerado, algo suave pero emocionante, que logre enamorarlas cuando están listas para reproducirse-_

_¡Que asco! ¿Cómo pueden saber cuando están listas?-_

Era increíble. Pero desde esa noche, ese concierto tras el que Naruto se había decidido a finalmente besarlo, apoyado en el borde de la puerta, aparentando un inocente acercamiento entre dos buenos amigos, mucho había cambiado… Naruto era tierno, era dulce y ahora tenía muchos amigos.

Se divertía con todos, jugaba… era feliz… Ya no le temía a los demás, ya no se ocultaba en excusas cuando alguien quería estar con él… Parecía que había cambiado por completo… Pero su relación seguía siendo la misma.

Hubiera querido que tal y como Naruto había cambiado, volviéndose más atractivo, más inteligente, más agradable y menos arisco, su relación también hubiera cambiado. No sabía por qué, pero quería tener a ese chico solo para él. Abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, besarlo largamente, acariciarle hasta el fin de los tiempos... Amarle hasta que esa se volviera él único sentido de su vida.

Pero cuando llegaron a la escuela él día siguiente, Naruto pareció olvidar aquel beso, aquella petición a modo de broma de ser novios… Aquel dulce romance, que pudo ser pero no se había hecho realidad.

Apenas aquel rubio cruzó la entrada del aula, Sasuke se levantó de su puesto, se adelantó hacia él, ansioso de volver a besarle, y sentir ese suave sabor a dulce de fresa que podía sentir al tocar sus labios… Pero en el preciso instante en que sus labios estaban por juntarse con esa calidez exquisita, de aquel par de besos infantiles, Naruto retrocedió nervioso, evitando el contacto

Sasuke… ¿Qué diablos haces?- Preguntó nervioso

Estoy tratando de besarte- Dijo tratando de acorralarlo

Emm… ¿por qué diablos estás tratando de besarme?- Gritó enojado lanzándole hacia atrás, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos extrañados, algunos riéndose

¿Por qué te comportas así?- Dijo enojado. Nunca habían frenado uno de sus avances de una manera tan humillante

¿No debería decir eso yo?- Preguntó el rubio incómodo…

Eres un dobe-

Y tú solo eres un ridículo bastardo- Gritó enojado- ¿Qué se supone que tratabas de hacer?

Humillado y enojado, le había sacado a la fuerza del salón de clases, le había tapado la boca, para que no gritara una estupidez como que le estaban secuestrando y mirándole a los ojos le preguntó que diablos era lo que quería, en que diablos pensaba… Si aquel beso había significado algo más que el capricho de un niño…

Si me gustas pero no te soporto- Respondió cuando Sasuke finalmente le dejó hablar de nuevo

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

A veces, cuando te veo así me dan ganas de reírme, tal y como en este preciso instante, pero sé que si lo hiciera, me partirías la cara- Sonrió ampliamente- eso es lo que me detiene de burlarme de ti-

¡No cambies de tema!- Gritó enojado

Solo quiero ser tu… ¿Cómo expresarlo sin que sientas irremediablemente que es algo personal? - Dijo dominando por completo la situación…-

Yo solo…- Tomó las dos manos canelas y delgadas del rubio entre una de sus manos, las sujetó sobre la cabeza dorada, contra el muro de cemento, y presionándole contra el muro con su cuerpo fuerte y potente, se acercó para besarle…

Sasuke Uchiha ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- Kakashi-sensei nunca había llegado a tiempo a las lecciones, aportándole aburridas horas frente a un pupitre, tratando de controlar sus deseos asesinos… ¿Por qué, la única vez que tenía algo interesante que hacer llegaba a tiempo?- Vuelve inmediatamente al aula o tendré que sancionarte por acosar a un estudiante-

Era demasiado pretencioso y arrogante como para tener una nota negativa en su Registro Permanente, así que miró a Naruto con una mirada decepcionada, a Kakashi lleno de furia vengativa y soltó a su presa, guardando las manos en su bolsillo y volviendo al aula… maldita secundaria, se alegraría mucho de poder salir de allí…

Luego fueron excusas, tras excusas, tras excusas… Todo venido del rubio para no decir que era lo que sentía… Para no explicarle que era lo que sucedía, hasta que se cansó de insistir y solo se sentó a su lado, a ser su amigo… Aunque en realidad quisiera algo mucho más profundo

Y ese día, aunque no lo creía posible, empeoró. Por qué llegó un chico nuevo a su clase. Un chico nuevo que curiosamente ya conocía y que desde que llegó decidió hacer una guerra en su contra… Una guerra injustificada por cierto rubio que se regocijaba al ver a los dos hombres más codiciados de la secundaria luchando por él, cuando Sasuke luchaba, al igual que Gaara por mero orgullo. Por que aquel pelirrojo desagradable que solo quería matarlo cuando se descuidara se llamaba así… Gaara-chan, como solía decirle Naruto al recargarse en su hombro.

Eres un estúpido y haré que toda la escuela se entera de tu ineptitud- Fue la primera frase que Gaara le dijo en los pasillos escolares

Y yo te demostraré que puedo patearte el trasero cuando quiera-

Así que quieres hacer algo con mi trasero… Bien, tu patéalo, que al tuyo yo le voy a dar con otra parte de mi cuerpo-

La verdad, para él, nada podría empeorar esa situación tan desagradable e incómoda. Era simplemente lo más desagradable que había vivido en toda su vida; pelearse con un chico por un chico que parecía más interesado en su oponente que en él. Siendo que él nunca había tenido que competir con nadie, por el amor de nadie… NUNCA.

Naruto tenía ahora tantos amigos, sin incluirle a él en esa nómina, que se le hacía difícil el acercarse para hablarle sobre cualquier cosa. Ya no podía simplemente ir y ayudarle con los libros, por que normalmente algunos chicos los llevaban por él. Ya no tenía sentido el ir a almorzar con él por que ahora estaba en la despreciable mesa popular, siendo idolatrado por todos aquellos chicos populares…

La verdad a la vez que le molestaba que su ojiazul estuviera con otras personas, le alegraba verle tan radiante, tan hermoso y perfecto… Tan lleno de vida casi en cada instante de su vida… Con esas sonrisas tan perfectas que le hacían, por momentos, alegrarse de haberle ayudado…

Y eso le molestaba aún más, porque no se suponía en lo absoluto, que Sasuke Uchiha sintiera algo por alguien, o se alegrara por algo que no fuera el cumplimiento satisfactorio de todas sus empresas personales, egoístas y frías como él… no ayudar a alguien, no sentir que es bueno que esté bien, aunque no sea contigo… para él eso era desagradable y molesto… Era molesto darse cuenta de que realmente se había enamorado de ese ojiazul.

Ya no había razón para acompañarle a la estación, porque cuando no iba con Gaara tenía un séquito personal de chicos que le acompañaban todo el tiempo… Había pasado de ser él único en la vida del rubio, para ser, uno más en el pasado del rubio.

¿Por qué no simplemente nos acostamos? ¿O somos novios? ¿O solo nos besamos en mi casa hasta que anochezca? ¿Acaso no te gusto?-

Si me gustas, pero no puedo…- Chilló nervioso- No puedo estar contigo, por que… Yo… Perdón-

Solo dime porqué-

Eres mi mejor amigo, si estuviera contigo, no podría volver a verte a la cara… Además, yo tengo cosas que hacer, y no quiero meterte en mis problemas-

Después de que eso sucedió, dejó de pelear con Gaara por pasar tiempo con él, y dejó de invitarle a citas a las que el rubio nunca asistía por tener mejores planes y simplemente desapareció, tal y como había llegado… Sutilmente.

Volvió a su vida normal, abrazado a alguna hermosa fémina de mirada excitante y cuerpo deseable, con labios carnosos y piel suave. Dejó de preocuparse por lo que había llegado a sentir y hasta olvidó aquella canción que por un momento pareció representar toda su vida.

Era su culpa que Naruto se hubiera vuelto tan popular y hubiera conseguido su propia vida, independiente de la de él. Una vida placentera, amable, romántica y dulce, con todo lo que alguna vez pudo desear… Y él salía sobrando…

Era tarde. Sakura salió a hablar con él, lo miró sonriente cubriendo su busto con una chaqueta, y cuando se la quito vio casi traumatizado que uno de los pechos de Sakura era más grande que el otro. Había tenido un pequeño percance con el relleno de su bra, y totalmente apenada decidió tomar un taxi, así que no había podido acompañarle hasta la estación, como solía hacerlo desde que Naruto y él se separaron, así que caminaba solo por aquella vereda desierta, esperando llegar pronto a su destino, aburrido de tener que vivir lo mismo siempre…

Hola Sasuke. ¿Qué haces?- Hacía ya bastante que no oía esa hermosa voz, dirigida a su persona, por lo que realmente se asombró…

¿ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó con frialdad.

Sí… Muy bien- Respondió, sonriendo.

El día anterior, en las clases había sucedido algo que a todos les había impactado. Naruto se levantó mareado, pareciendo que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, tambaleándose, con un temblor convulsivo en todo su cuerpo, y un tono mortuorio en su piel… Casi a punto de caer inconsciente, Naruto fue llevado a enfermería, y se rumoró que después de eso fue llevado al hospital.

¡Qué alivio!- Dijo sarcástico

Eres despreciable. Parece que hubiéramos vuelto al principio. Arisco, ridículo y estúpido ¿Por qué te comportas como un niño?

Lamento si te molesto, pero ¿no tienes un séquito de chicos que te idolatran de camino a la estación?

Eres como un niño… uno muy ridículo- Gritó enojado

¿Entonces para que me hablas o siquiera caminas a mi lado?-

Tú mismo estuviste conmigo y me ayudaste a volverme más seguro en mi mismo… ¿No debería yo estar contigo, ahora que tú me necesitas?- Dijo deteniéndole

En primer lugar, no te necesito. Y en segundo, tú no eres alguien amable Naruto- Exactamente igual que cuando hablaron por primera vez- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Por que ya me comentaste que no querías ni acostarte conmigo, ni besarme ni ser mi novio…

Quiero que vengas conmigo- Dijo enojado- Eso es por lo que vine aquí… Quiero hablar contigo-

¿No deberías buscar a Gaara para eso?-

Quiero hablar CONTIGO- Dijo enojado- No con Gaara, CONTIGO-

Luego de eso, le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo hacia el lado opuesto, más allá de la universidad, hasta la montaña llena de verdor y maravilla, más allá de esta… Como en un sueño eterno e infinito…

Naruto se veía cada vez más hermoso, como si brillara… De una manera tan tierna tan dulce…

Le llevó hasta ese sitio oculto, más allá del bosque, donde a través de un claro, bajando por una ladera, se podía ver un lago transparente y cristalino con reflejos de luz, cayendo un sauce desde la orilla hasta la superficie marina, hundiéndose en las aguas, para hacer un efecto de encanto inigualable. Las hojas flotaban y la luz caía en el agua haciendo la visión de aquel paraje, aún más hermosa.

este sitio. Suelo venir aquí cuando estoy triste- Dijo sentándose en la ladera de color verde encendido

¿Por qué me trajiste?-

Quería hablar contigo… Solo los dos… pero nunca hallo oportunidades cuando estamos en el colegio-

No creí que quisieras estar conmigo-

Si quiero. Te dije que me gustabas…- Dijo mirándole con sus ojitos azules emocionados- como amigo… Y un poco más… Yo te elegí por encima de Gaara, por lo que siento por ti y no por el Sasuke… debes entender que yo… Realmente pude escoger a cualquiera de los dos pero… te elegí a ti-

Bien… ya entendí que te sientes bien por tener más de un pretendiente, dobe… podrías evadir eso y solo decirme lo que me querías decir- Dijo sentándose a su lado, para contemplar aquel lado hermoso

¿Qué harías si te quedara poco tiempo?- Preguntó mirando al horizonte, más como si hablar para sí, que para conversar con alguien más…

¿Respecto a qué?- preguntó algo molesto por la extraña pregunta

A todo. Si te dijeran "vas a morir en un mes" ¿Qué harías?- Dijo como nostálgico mirándole con sus brillantes ojos azules a la vez que movía la boca como un niño inquieto

Yo… ¿por qué no me dices primero tú?-

Yo pregunté primero bastardo, por lo que tú debes responder primero-

La verdad, no sé que haría. Supongo que haría alguna especie de lista con todo lo que he querido hacer en mi vida y trataría de completarlo en ese tiempo-

Para ti eso es fácil, tienes dinero para hacerlo- Dijo enojado- Yo no podría tener una solución tan simple. Por ejemplo no podría viajar a Japón para ver un especial de mis animes favoritos en vivo y en directo, como tampoco podría conseguirme una pantera y criarla…-

¿Una pantera…O_O?-Inquirió con el rostro desencajado- ¿Quién diablos podría tener una meta como esa?

No te burles de mí'ttebayo- Dijo el chico con una mirada enojada y a la vez terriblemente infantil- ¿Acaso tu no tienes un sueño ridículo e irrealizable?

Si lo tengo- Respondió con firmeza- Si solo me quedara un mes, lo primero que haría sería buscar a la persona más atractiva que conozco y le haría el amor-

Eso si es ridículo- Dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado, aparentando no tener interés alguno, para luego volver a mirarle, con la curiosidad de los niños pequeños- ¿Y tienes a alguien en mente'ttebayo?-

La verdad, si te lo dijera te enojarías conmigo-

No me digas que es Sakura. Siempre he querido salir en una cita con ella- Dijo enojado, dispuesto a pelear con Sasuke por el amor de esa chica en especial…

No, dobe. Eres tú- Dijo seriamente a la vez que le golpeaba en la cabeza- ¿Y tú que harías?

Besaría de nuevo a la persona que más me gusta- Dijo sonrojado sobándose el golpe que Sasuke le había dado

Eso significa que ya la has besado ¿Quién es?- Inquirió curioso, tratando de descubrir cuál sería su competencia-¿Acaso Sakura?

Ella nunca me besaría… Y la verdad no me molesta… Tu me gustas más…A la persona a la que querría besar de nuevo, eres tú, teme- Dijo enojado levantándose de su sitio, para sentarse entre sus piernas y mirarle fijamente- Podríamos fingir que solo nos queda un mes de vida… Solo por hoy ¿Verdad?-

Sí-

Naruto se veía triste, se veía como si todo lo que ahora tenía no solo no fuera suficiente… Sino que se veía como si le hubieran quitado algo que quería, casi podría jurar que realmente le quedaba solo un mes de vida…

¿No podemos fingir eso siempre?- Trató de bromear, incluso cuando eso no fuera lo suyo

Sasuke… Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible…-

Se acercó a él, se apoyó en su regazo, dejándose abrazar, dejándole acariciar su piel y besar sus labios. Abriendo sus bocas para que aquel cálido vaho de romance les llenara de si, mientras sus lenguas, completamente desesperadas se entrelazaban en el interior de sus bocas, llenándoles de saliva, a la vez que se acariciaban con calidez, necesitándose en cierto modo… Deseándose más allá de toda medida inventada por humanos…

Por hoy… te amo- Dijo Sasuke al girarse para lanzar al rubio contra el pasto, mirando como su cabellos dorado se enredaba entre la hierba y sus ojos azules se iluminaban de un fulgor asombroso y único

Por hoy… Yo también te amo- Dijo sonriendo para cubrir la tristeza de su mirada- Aunque, jamás dudes, que quisiera poder hacerlo a diario, por el resto de mi vida… Yo si te amo… Aunque no te lo vuelva a demostrar jamás-

No me importa. No importa lo que suceda… Si algo te molesta, o te inquieta o tienes problemas… Dímelo, y te juro que te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda…-

Sasuke le acarició suavemente, pasando por su espalda para estremecerle, acariciando su rostro para que se sonrojara, ajustando con su cuerpo el miembro ajeno, para oír unos gemidos ingenuos, mordiendo su cuello, para dejar las marcas que no tendría otra oportunidad de poner… Saciándose de aquellos labios que quizás no podría volver a probar

Sasuke… Si te dijera que me queda poco tiempo ¿Qué dirías?-

Que es imposible-

Solo es una suposición ¬¬*-

Diría que te voy a hacer el amor, hasta que no quieras irte de mi lado… Para que me supliques por más y jures que ya no me abandonarás-

Sasuke… A veces me gustaría que me quedara poco tiempo-

_Su luz brilla más cuando están listas-_

_Es decir ¿Hoy?-_

_Sí, por eso te traje, por que mañana ya no será igual- _


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5: DESPRENDIMIENTO MATERIAL; CUANDO LLEGAN LOS PROBLEMAS

_¿Y qué hacen luego?_

_Se juntan sobre las aguas, con la pareja que han elegido-_

_¿y viven juntas por siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas?_

Ah, Sasuke. Onegai, no pares…- Gemía extasiado, lleno de una sensación única de un sentimiento de necesidad infinita… deseoso de sentir, deseo de jamás terminar de amar… Si eso era realmente algo tan encantador como su nombre "hacer el amor".

¿Acaso se podía crear un sentimiento etéreo como ese, en el lecho, juntos dos cuerpos por la necesidad de estar juntos, por el deseo imposible de satisfacer, de jamás separarse, de no perder nunca el deseo del amor?

No pararé… No hasta que realmente me necesites…No hasta que jures que no te alejarás de mí- Susurró calidamente a su oído, deseando seguir oyendo aquellos gemidos que casi se le hacían necesarios… imposibles de evadir

Yo ya te necesito, Sasuke… pero no puedo jurar algo como eso-

Venían de aquel sitio perdido en la nada, dónde necesitados de fundirse y amarse toda la noche, hasta que amaneciera, habían decidido partir hacia el hogar del mayor de ellos; la casa del maravilloso Sasuke Uchiha a terminar lo que habían empezado como una suposición del futuro…

Incluso mientras avanzaban, ocultos por las sombras de la noche hacia la habitación del moreno, tratando de evitar a su familia, por los problemas que les pondrían, evadiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera revelar su amor prohibido, ante los demás, Sasuke no dejaba de besar su cuello, y acariciar su piel tersa y canela, empujándole hacia delante, con su cuerpo delicioso, metiendo sus manos bajo su bóxer, tratando de hacerlo sentir de manera única, para que pudiese jurarle que siempre estaría con él… pero Naruto no hacía más que decir que no podía jurarle algo como eso…

Abrieron la puerta, deseosos de probar aquello que prometía ser de las sensaciones más cálidas y deliciosas de sus vidas, y Naruto impulsivamente se giró hacia su apuesto acompañante, para cruzar sus brazos sobre sus hombros y besarle largamente… Sasuke no dejaba de masajearle bajo los bóxer, haciéndole gemir con desesperación, a la vez que Naruto trataba de hacerle más asequible la parte prohibída de su cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas emocionado, dejando que Sasuke hiciera suya cada parte de su delgado cuerpo casi femenino, de proporciones terriblemente excitantes, y deliciosas.

Hazme… tuyo- Gimió de manera exquisita, lanzándose sobre él, para trepársele con las piernas del torso

Eso era lo que planeaba hacer desde un principio- Dijo al poder volver a equilibrarse, por el repentino peso obtenido… Antes de volver a besarle de manera exquisita, pasando su mano de la parte delantera a las nalgas firmes y deliciosas que deseaba poseer tan pronto como le fuera posible…

Ah, Sasuke… Hazlo rápido… Te necesito- Dijo sacándose la camisa blanca del liceo tan intempestivamente que algunos botones fueron a dar al suelo, rebotando con un sonido que por el calor de la situación solo parecía más exquisito

Estás un poco… necesitado ¿No?- Dijo pasando a morderle de inmediato aquel botón de carne, con su boca cálida, tratando de llevarle al máximo de excitación posible…

¿Necesitado?... Por favor… Yo puedo querer hacer el amor contigo todo el tiempo, pero tú eres el que tiene problemas… Haz aguantado demasiado tiempo deseándome- Gimió sacándole la camisa de la misma manera desesperada con la que se había sacado la suya propia… Para ocuparse de acariciar su amplia espalda, a la vez que trataba de mantener el olor de ese cabello negro en su memoria, al hundirse en él…

No tenía ni deseos ni necesidad de negarlo; realmente lo había deseado por mucho tiempo… y ya lo único que quedaba era hacer que sus húmedos sueños se cumplieran… Lanzó a Naruto contra aquella cama que no había conocido mujer, ya que él solía levarlas a algún motel para alejarlas lo más posible de su vida, y le sacó los pantalones del liceo a la fuerza, a la vez que Naruto filtraba sus manos por los bordes de lino de su pantalón, bajándolo lo más rápido que podía…

Realmente deseaban estar juntos; necesitaban estar juntos, y ninguno de los dos iba a negarlo… Su prenda inferior, su bóxer finalmente cayó ante las manos expertas de aquel moreno de mirada lujuriosa, necesitada del calor de entrar en un cuerpo ajeno… Primero besó su miembro, logrando que su nombre fuera dicho en un simple gemido, que le pareció más hermoso que cualquier música terrenal, y tras lamerlo un poco, prendándose de aquel sabor excepcional a verdadera canela, bajo a aquella parte inferior, totalmente prohibida pero que iba a ser suya pronto, lamiéndola también.

No te entretengas en… estupideces… Solo hazlo ¿Quieres?- Gimió el rubio con la firmeza de quien cree saber de lo que está hablando… incluso cuando no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar si continuaba con eso…

No quiero que te duela…- Dijo subiendo lentamente, acariciándole con su lengua, a la vez que intentaba meter sus dedos en aquel orificio deseable, sin que Naruto se dejara…

El dolor es el inicio del amor ¿No?- Dijo besándole- Quiero que me marques como tuyo Sasuke-

Si lo quieres así…- Dijo posicionándole, dejando su pequeño juego dactilar para sujetarle de las piernas, abrirlas ampliamente y ubicarse en el punto exacto y necesario…- Entonces que así sea-

Naruto gimió, lleno de un dolor intenso, a la vez que se abrazaba a él, arañando su blanca espalda para dejar marcas rojizas de propiedad exclusiva. Sasuke lo sintió tan increíblemente estrecho, tan deseable… Más que cualquier mujer que hubiera sido suya, más delicioso que cualquier persona que se hubiera sometido ante él, era algo exquisito… Tan virginal, tan puro, cálido y placentero…

¿te duele demasiado?- preguntó el moreno, arañando las sábanas por el dolor en su espalda, mezclado con el placer de ese cuerpo estrecho y cálido- ¿Quieres parar?

Me jodes o te jodo, ese es el trato Sasuke- Correspondió el rubio, con firmeza- Si te corres sin que yo haya terminado, te mato ¿me oyes?

Sasuke solo sonrió… por alguna razón esperaba una respuesta parecida a esa, tal vez era el que Naruto solía tener unas expresiones demasiado… ¿Extravagantes? ¿Únicas? Y hasta ¿lindas a su extraña manera?

Esperó solo un instante antes de comenzar a embestir, dejando que Naruto le abrazara contra el, besando su cuello, mientras el se sujetaba de los bordes de la cama, para ajustarlo contra ella, para hacer que aquel movimiento se hiciera más delicioso de lo que ya era… tenía que cumplir con ese trato… la verdad no tenía la más mínima intención de morir, por una estupidez como esa…

Motto… Chotto motto kudasai, Sasuke-kun- Gimió el rubio una vez más, a la vez que levantaba su cadera… - Solo un poco más….Un poco más…

Todo lo que tu quieras- Gimió deliciosamente…

Ah, ya no puedo más… me voy a…correr-

Ahora, juntos…- Casi ordenó Sasuke a la vez que empujaba una última vez, lo más adentro que pudo…

Un gemido compartido, mientras sus alientos llenaban aquella estancia, con esa sensación única e inesperada… grata y sabrosa en su totalidad… Luego cayeron a la cama exhaustos, con las manos entrelazadas, respirando agitados… Sasuke se levantó un poco, para salirse de aquel delgado cuerpo, aprovechando para besarle en los labios y girar, quedando a su lado en la cama…

¿Cumplí el trato?- preguntó sin soltar sus manos de aquel enlace

¿Tú que crees, tontito?- Sonrió antes de girarse para quedar sobre él, besándole con delicadeza sobre los labios-

¿Una segunda ronda?-

me parece bien-

Justo en el instante en que Naruto se bajaba a la altura de aquella prohibida parte de su cuerpo, para incitarla a la acción, alguien golpeó la puerta

¿Sasuke estás bien? Oí algunos ruidos extraños, así que voy a entrar- Dijo su bakka aniki

¡No entres!- trató de detenerle, pero era imposible. Para cubrir aquel amor irrealista lanzó a Naruto a un lado de la cama, tirándole al suelo, donde Itachi no pudiera verlo

Sasuke, pero si estás sudando como un cerdo ¿seguro que estás bien?- Dijo Itachi haciendo el ademán de acercarse a la cama para tomarle la temperatura- ¿estabas leyendo porno otra vez? O/_\O

No es porno, es escritura erótica O/O- Respondió tratando de alejarlo lo más pronto posible

¿No es lo mismo? ¬¬*- Preguntó molesto

No lo es. Solo lárgate de mi habitación-

Uno se preocupa, solo quiere lo mejor para su bakka otôto, ¿y es así como se lo pagan?- Dijo saliendo de su habitación lentamente como si solo quisiera molestarlo más

¡Solo vete, joder!- gritó desesperado lanzándole una almohada que dio justo en el blanco, antes de que Itachi pudiera cerrar la puerta- Y la próxima será la mesa-

Umm. ¿Sasuke Uchiha lee porno? Eso me servirá como venganza por haberme botado de la cama- Dijo el rubio malicioso saliendo de detrás de la misma

¿Qué paso con la segunda ronda?- Preguntó haciendo unos morritos

Quizás cuando no me botes de la cama con toda la intención-

¡era una situación desesperada!- Gritó tratando de excusarse

Claro, lo mismo diré cuando todos se enteren de que leías porno… y de que tu aniki lo sabe- Dijo vistiéndose lo más rápido que pude- Y debes pagarme los botones de la camisa…-

Pero si tu los rompiste-

Tú eres el seme ¿no? Tú paga-

Antes de irse, Naruto le besó en los labios, sonrió ampliamente y con un "la próxima serás uke", salió corriendo de su habitación, dejándole increíblemente triste por el hecho de no haber tenido su segunda ronda… y su tercera, y hasta quizás una cuarta… definitivamente, tenía que matar a ese estúpido de Itachi.

Ohâyo, nena- Se burló a la mañana siguiente, al encontrar a ese revoltoso rubio en el portón de la escuela, tratando de besarle

No me digas así- Dijo Naruto, alejándose de aquel contacto…

Pero ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿no habíamos quedado bien ayer?-

¿No dijiste que salíamos solo como amigos?- preguntó con un gesto autosuficiente, que le pareció, no le sentaba en lo absoluto…

Si, pero y lo de ayer…- Trató de alegar

Yo ya tengo un novio'ttebayo- dijo sonriendo mientras lo alejaba de sí- Y es mucho más atractivo que tú…-

No es cierto- Trató de insistir enojado

Sí lo es.- Dijo con una amplia y encantadora sonrisa a la vez que lo empujaba hacia atrás- Y tú ya lo conoces… No creo que quieras meterte con él… Además si yo acepté ser tu amigo es por que no creí que afectaras mi vida romántica… Así que, creo que sería mejor si te mantuvieras alejado-

No me digas que en serio…-

Aléjate de mi novio, Sasu-bakka- Dijo aquel pelirrojo molesto interviniendo. Naruto se enganchó de su brazo directamente, le besó en los labios como saludo y pasándole de largo, se fue hacia el colegio…

No era posible, que justo cuando todo parecía marchar a la perfección, justo cuando todo parecía hermoso, único… un romance ameno e inigualable, se tenía que ir por el drenaje… todo tenía que arruinarse…

Trató de buscar una explicación razonable, casi a punto de romper el lápiz con el que escribía, durante aquella clase aburrida, sin poder evitar ver a Naruto en compañía de su enemigo declarado… Ahora si ya se sentía en el límite de lo que podía soportar…

¿Por qué Naruto? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?-Preguntó el moreno al lograr separarlo de su novio, de su multitud idolatrante, empujándole contra la pared de la azotea, vacía y solitaria como siempre

¿Si te dijera eso te enojarías?- preguntó el rubio al verlo inclemente, sobre él

Sí… Mucho- Gritó enojada

Entonces, sí… no eres lo suficientemente bueno ¿me dejas ir?- Dijo soltándose de aquel agarre, antes de toser un poco

¿estás bien?- trató de ayudarle

Creo que me volví alérgico a ti…Mejor me voy ya-

Eres un bastardo- gritó Sasuke al verlo irse

Lo sé… Sasu-chan- Dijo el ojiazul a la vez que se iba sonriente

Era tan desesperante… Que todo se le desmoronara ante sus ojos, entre sus manos, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo… Casi podría jurar que Naruto tenía alas, y como un insecto huía de sus manos cada vez que creía atraparlo.

Lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo de lado, y finalmente se podía decir que había olvidado lo que era "mantenerse frío a pesar de la situación". No importaba como, quería tenerle devuelta, quería ser el único dueño de su corazón. Y haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo…

_No exactamente… a decir verdad, ellas se separan de inmediato-_

_¿Y eso por qué? Si han hallado a la pareja de sus vidas, no deberían de permanecer por siempre con ella-_

_No… Ellas, "presienten", lo que les sucederá… Así que se alejan de inmediato…-_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6. ANUNCIADORA DE LA LUNA**

_¿Qué les va a suceder?_

_Siempre es cerca de la luna llena, las luciérnagas se elevan, en un baile de luces hermosas- _

_¿Cómo fuegos artificiales?_

Esa pareja parecía desear molestarle hasta lo insano, porque se aparecía a su lado cada vez que deseaba alejarse, se sentaba a su lado en la cafetería mientras almorzaba y parecía seguirle a todas partes.

Naruto siempre acompañado de Gaara, y él sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo; porque solo era su amigo y nada más. Y Naruto se esforzaba en hacérselo entender; que nunca llegarían a nada más allá de la amistad.

Todos lo veían muy cambiado, demasiado encantador como para ser el mismo chico revoltoso e insoportable a la vez que totalmente antisocial, que había entrado con ellos a principio del curso que estaba por acabar. Ahora tenía muchos amigos distintos, y había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas nuevas.

Montaba bicicleta todos los fines de semana por aquellos caminos destapados que rodeaban la ciudad entre laderas de color verde cálido, casi como si fuera hierba apunto de quemarse, por el impacto de aquel sol abrasador que hace ver aún más cálido el atardecer.

A veces, sin permitir que Naruto le arrebatara al igual que su posibilidad de ser su amante, su puesto de mejor amigo, lo acompañaba en su bicicleta negra de carreras, aprovechando la amistad para acariciar con una suave dulzura a aquel que tanto amaba.

Gaara no dejaba de hacerle la vida imposible, cada vez que podía en cada lugar en que podía, sin importar quien estuviera allí, siempre dispuesto a recordarle que a pesar de las palabras de Naruto, él se había ganado por derecho aquel cálido corazón, parecido al de un hada, por que solo puede sentir una sensación a la vez por una persona…

Pasaba las noches enteras desvelado, pensando mil maneras de matar con un dolor demasiado profundo a Gaara, para tener por siempre, a Naruto a su lado. Era todo lo que pedía. Poder deshacerse de la competencia, para no tener que sufrir ser el segundo… nunca más.

Naruto se ha puesto bastante atractivo ¿verdad?- Dijo Ino mirando al rubio- ¿No lo crees Hinata?

Umm… a mi siempre me había parecido atractivo, pero, tengo que admitir que se ve demasiado encantador como para resistirlo ahora-

Dejen de hablar de él así… Él no es nada del otro mundo- Insististe al verlas hablando de esa manera de aquel tierno chico al que tanto amabas, como a tu propia vida

¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Sasuke? Siendo que todos saben que odias a Gaara por salir con él- Dijo Karin enojada

¡Eso no es cierto!- Dijo irritado

Si lo es. Lo amas- Dijo Ino- Todos lo saben-

No es cierto. Él no me gusta, si he estado con él es por amistad… o a veces por compasión- Dijo tratando de mantener su reputación _straight_.

Creí que me querías- Dijo Naruto

No sabía desde cuando, pero Naruto había estado parado tras de él, con un libro que le había prestado hacía unos días para que pudiera estudiar, dispuesto a devolvérselo. Parecía realmente triste.

Yo…- Intentó decir algo, pero, si le decía que le amaba su reputación se arruinaba, y si no decía nada, Naruto le odiaría por siempre

Creí que tu sentías algo por mí… por eso estuve contigo esa noche en tu casa, pero… Parece que tomé la decisión acertada al dejarte-

No es cierto- Dijo el moreno tratando de detenerlo de la manga del liceo, pero Naruto se soltó de manera intempestiva

Suéltame, bastardo- Gritó dejando su libro en el suelo a la vez que salía corriendo a toda velocidad

El pelinegro trató de seguirlo pero como siempre era demasiado rápido para él. Siempre habituado a correr lejos de las personas cuando era lastimado, mientras Sasuke prefería encararlas.

No quiso volver a hablarle, como era de esperarse. Pasándole de largo, evitando su mirada. Como cuando a una estudiante de secundaria se le escapa de entre las manos el amor de su vida… Realmente parecía una colegiala con le corazón roto

Sin lograrlo, el moreno intentó reconciliarse con él, pero siempre, cada vez que le era posible, en cada salida o trabajo en grupo, Naruto veía la manera de recordarle el error que había cometido por su orgullo, argumentando que era esa la razón por la que había preferido no tener nada serio con él, incluso después de lo que había sucedido esa noche en su casa.

Sasuke era muy orgulloso para las empalagosas demostraciones de amor que le gustaban de sobremanera a Naruto, aquellas que disfrutaba con Gaara siempre que los veía en su pequeño paraíso terrenal, e incluso cuando le gustara mucho la idea de tener a Naruto a su lado, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar algo como eso por algo tan efímero como el amor; después de todo, era su reputación la que estaría en juego si se atrevía a hacer algo como eso.

Cuando dejaron de ser amigos, Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de entrar a una competencia de ciclo montañismo, y en poco tiempo, se inscribió a una competencia que todos consideraban imposible de superar, porque tendría que ganarle a uno de los mejores.

Gaara lo acompañaba a entrenar, mientras el había sido delegado de su puesto de mejor amigo (novio), que no solo podía debía preocuparse por esas cosas, sino que también tenía por obligación apoyarle y siempre confiar en él; pese a lo cuál no podía evitar hacerlo… Querer amarlo, como un amigo (o novio) capaz de estar siempre con él, sin que hubiera problema por eso.

Suerte Naru-chan- Entre más tiempo pasaba, Gaara más pasaba por amigo, en vez del novio celoso, que se supone era, hablaba en bromas, jugaba con Naruto y se entretenía en bobadas infantiles, que ya no incluían ni besos ni caricias; como hermanos.

Gracias Gaa-chan- respondió el rubio sonriendo con una dulzura infinita, tal y como le gustaría que le sonriera

Si Uzumaki-san- Dijeron algunas de las chicas que, de ser suyas, habían pasado a ser fanáticas de Naruto- ¡Esperamos que ganes!

Claro. No pienso perder- Fue la respuesta del ojiazul

Si… Suerte Naruto- Se atrevió a decir Sasuke. Se había acercado acompañando a una de aquellas chicas, la pelinegra de nombre Hinata, como su novio.

No era necesario que me desearas suerte. La suerte no influye en nada. Las cosas solo suceden- Respondió enojado- Vamonos Gaa-chan, prefiero no tener que hablar con este bakka-

Y con una mirada aireada, llena de una arrogancia infinita, Naruto se agarró del brazo que Gaara le tendía servicial y salió de allí, en busca de su bicicleta para la competencia.

Tal vez fue difícil, no lo sabía porque no había querido verlo, demasiado enamorado como para ver a aquel rubio sin que fuera suyo. Todo lo que sabía era que había llegado completamente embarrado, sonriendo, con un trofeo de primer lugar en las manos, mientras todas las fanáticas parecían volverse dementes al verle.

Y luego de eso fue un concurso de poesía, luego una competencia de patinaje sobre hielo… Y así, una a una, todas las disciplinas que llamaban la atención, fueron superadas por aquel rubio revoltoso, que las convertía en trofeos para decorar su habitación…

¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó el azabache, al encontrarle solo en la silla del patio, bajo un manzano. Era tarde en la noche, por lo que sus fans se habían ido, y Gaara había ido por unas bebidas; era el momento perfecto.

Todo lo que había querido hacer- respondió el rubio

Realmente te tomaste muy enserio lo de esa lista- Aseveró el moreno

No es algo de tu incumbencia- Respondió el rubio…

Pero si te amo…-

Si me amaras no te avergonzaría estar conmigo… ¿Verdad?- Señaló a la vez que se paraba de la silla- Dile a Gaara que luego nos vemos, no soportaría tener que estar aquí, contigo… todo ese tiempo-

Trató de detenerlo, pero la furia en esos ojos índigo le hizo retractarse, mantenerse sentado en su puesto, sin ver aquellas lágrimas furtivas, que podían simbolizar miles de cosas, que, si las hubiera vislumbrado, solo le hubieran confundido más.

Deberías ir tras él- Dijo Gaara mirándole seriamente con esos ojos verde aguamarina que casi le molestaban.

¿A decirle qué? Le he dicho todo lo que se me ocurre- Confesó- ¿Además, no deberías tu estar en contra de que yo quiera hacer algo como eso?

Estoy en contra. Pero tampoco puedo competir contigo- Declaró- Él te ama demasiado. Y nunca lograré que me mire así…-

¿Con odio?- Se burló

No. Él ciertamente, te quiere y tu le rompiste el corazón. Te mira con decepción… Ya me lo dijo. En el fondo, quería estar contigo-

¿Cómo se que esto no es una trampa?-

Eres un maldito bastardo Uchiha ¿Acaso crees que me es fácil andar diciendo que mi novio no me ama?- Ratificó enojado- Solo demuéstrale que lo quieres. No sabes lo molesto que es oírle decir mil veces cuanto te quería, antes de que repita que te odia y confirme por décima vez que lo decepcionaste. Habla con él. Invítalo al festival, se había comprado un yukata para ir contigo pero… lo decepcionaste… Aunque quizás aún quiera ir-

Luego se giró y, guardando las manos en su bolsillo salió de allí, quizás diciendo para sí, que Sasuke era el ser más ridículo en la historia de la humanidad, por no aprovechar el que alguien como Naruto le quisiera. Había dicho toda la verdad, por lo que, a la vez que sentía el deseo de llorar como una nena por él hecho, se sentía completamente liberado de aquel resentimiento contra el moreno.

Era muy susceptible a cosas como esas, y nada más esa noche, por más que tomó vasos de leche caliente y escuchó música clásica hasta que casi se la aprendió de memoria; con el estómago doliéndole y un dolor indescifrable en su cabeza, viraba y analizaba casi desesperado cada palabra que Naruto hubiera dicho, tratando de pensar la mejor manera de hacerlo enamorarse.

¿estás bien Sasuke?- preguntó su hermano al verlo en el sofá, mirando distraído la televisión, con montones de cartones de leche vacíos, apilados sobre una de las mesitas

Sí… estoy bien- Dijo roncamente

¡Dios mío! Sasuke, pareces borracho-

Solo he tomado leche… y leche, y leche…- Dijo casi entonando una de las canciones clásicas de Vivaldi

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso te peleaste con Naruto?-

¿Qué te hace pensar que es eso?-

Supongo que intuición fraternal- Dijo sentándose a su lado

Dile que lo quieres para algo más que botarlo de la cama después de acostarte con él- Dijo arreglándole el cabello

¡Todo este tiempo… tú… ¿lo sabías?- Gritó fuera de sus cabales

escuché los gemidos de "Um, Sasuke más" y "Ya casi Naruto, ya casi llego, ah, ah"- Replicó imitando los gemidos- ¿Cómo no lo sabría?

¿Entonces porqué tenías que hablar de mis revistas pornográficas?-

para molestarte- Sonrió- deberías hacer dos cosas. Pensar en hacer más difícil que yo descubra tus amoríos y decirle que lo amas

ya lo hice-

Entonces dile que lo necesitas-

Ya lo hice-

Di que lo extrañas-

También-

Entonces solo entónale una canción-

Ya… Digo… ¿Qué? No pienso hacer eso- Dijo enojado

Solo, demuéstrale que lo amas… y deja de tomar leche… pareces un gato con problemas- y otra almohada fue tras Itachi

Estaba lleno de gente. La cafetería estaba rebosando de estudiantes, maestros, amigos… Y no sería raro ver a algún padre de familia colado por que "la comida de la cafetería es genial". Pero no podía perder más tiempo; Naruto estaba solo en su mesa porque había pedido estar a solas con Gaara y él había salido hacía poco a arreglar algunas cosas.

¿Qué haces? - Dijo sentándose frente a él, para mirarle con sus ojos negros fríos y penetrantes

Sé lo que TÚ, estás haciendo. Arruinando mi hasta ahora perfecto almuerzo con tu cara de amargado-

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-

¿Creerte qué? ¿Qué no te "deshonro" en tu gran popularidad? ¿Qué me amas y me extrañas? Solo repites eso una y otra vez, como si uno de mis discos se hubiera rayado y no pudiera sacarlo- Dijo enojado, mientras su cabello dorado cubría sus ojos azules

Es la verdad. No te enojes conmigo-

¿¡Qué no me enoje contigo!- Gritó golpeando la mesa, haciendo que todos los voltearan a ver- después de que dijiste que estabas conmigo por compasión, o despecho, o una mierda como cualquier otra ¿Quieres que no me enoje?-

Baja la voz, nos están mirando- Dijo haciendo una seña

Eres un bastardo Sasuke. ¡y luego dices que no te avergüenza salir conmigo!- gritó enojado- Yo me largo, maldito anormal-

No lo hagas. Por favor. Vamos al festival juntos-

¡Estoy harto!- Gritó enojado- es mejor que no estemos juntos ¡nunca más!

Y antes de que pudiera atraparlo, y convencerlo de ir juntos como en una cita el rubio ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida. Lo miró enojado, no le gustaba perder, y nunca lo había hecho… Era momento de usar medidas drásticas, para situaciones desesperadas.

Naruto acababa de hallar la puerta halándola, cuando se abría para él lado opuesto, cuando Sasuke se le lanzó encima, lanzándolo a través de la puerta para caerle encima y, sin importar el que algunos curiosos pudieran verlos, decidió simplemente besar a Naruto en los labios, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El rubio lo miró totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos azules inusualmente brillantes y encantadores, disfrutando cada instante de aquel beso, tan perfecto e inusual…

El azabache ya no pensaba en los demás, ni siquiera en las razones por las que se había atrevido a hacer eso, solo lo besaba con todo lo que había aprendido de tantas chicas y citas que tuvo… Metió su lengua escurridiza entre los dientes del rubio, lamiendo toda aquella cavidad con una sensualidad exquisita, mientras él rubio, con su poca experiencia a penas si trataba de seguirlo, enroscando su inexperta lengua alrededor de la de Sasuke, arañando inconscientemente el suelo, tratando de evitar que unos excitantes gemidos huyeran de sus labios, a la vez que dejaba a Sasuke inclinarle suavemente hacia atrás, metiéndole las manos bajo la chaqueta, acariciándole sobre la camiseta, con una excitante calidez…

Perdóname… ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?- Preguntó al separarse de aquel contacto, mirando con determinación esos ojos azules que seguían abiertos, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, con casi media institución de testigo

_Claro, como fuegos artificiales que anuncian la Luna-_

_¡Cómo los fuegos artificiales que anuncian fechas importantes_

_Si… Algo así… - _


End file.
